Inesperado
by GriisleChan
Summary: Inesperado fue que tuviera que salir de pronto de su campo de estudio, inesperado fue que justamente se haya topado con él, inesperado fue que las cosas entre ellos creció un poco más después de eso y mucho más aun inesperado fue aquello que le confeso, para su felicidad. JapónxNyo!England (KikuAli). One-Shot *AU*


¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el que seria mi segundo fic de esta forma, hetero Asakiku con Nyo!England :3 que si soy sincera, creo que me gusta mas así que con Nyo!Japan X'D

Este es otro de mis fics viejitos que no termine en aquel momento cuando lo escribí Este lo inicie a principios de febrero y recuerdo que fue porque no tenia internet X'D

¡Bien! aquí decidí terminarlo, a pesar de los problemitas que están pasando por estos lares, y aquí se los dejo :)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio y yo no gano dinero por esto.

**Aclaraciones:** posible OOC (lo mas probable). AU. Uso de nombres humanos: Alice (Nyo!England) Fátima (Fem!Portugal) Ian (Escocia). Una insinuación de EscociaxFem!Portugal (no pude evitarlo uwu) y creo que nada mas... ¡Ah! esta mas o menos basado en una pequeña experiencia que viví en la universidad XD.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Inesperado**

**.**

Un tic apareció de pronto en su ojo derecho al ver el desastre que había a su alrededor y aun seguía preguntándose internamente una y otra vez el porqué se había quedado hasta tarde en la universidad, fue lo peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido justo en ese día…

Y lo de su carnet… fue la gota que colmo el vaso ¡El estúpido que tenia su carnet se fue sin regresárselo!

-Alice, no es para tanto-

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡Estamos atrapados! ¿Cómo se supone que nos iremos ahora?-

Respiro hondo varias veces para buscar calmarse, pero no podía… simplemente no podía… no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así pero justo esa segunda vez era incluso mucho peor que la anterior ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer tal cosa?

-Llama a que vengan por ti-

Escucho que le hablaban de nueva cuenta, era Fátima que le aconsejaba bastante tranquila, a diferencia de ella, mientras intentaba conseguir señal. Porque ese era otro problema, no había nada de señal en todo el campus ¿La universidad acaso era un especie de cárcel o qué?

Miro su teléfono, con algo de esperanza de conseguir la señal que tanto necesitaba, y vio la luz al notar que tenía un poco. Sin esperar más, tecleo el número de su casa. Hablo un par de minutos con Arthur, uno de sus hermanos mayores, pero al final quedo en las mismas, no podía ir por ella, todo estaba colapsado y eso lo notaba ella desde donde se encontraba. Colgó la llamada y se masajeo las sienes, pensando en que hacer para salir de ese lugar y pidieron a todos los dioses que una desgracia no pasara ¡Eso sería el colmo!

-¿Alice-san?-

Con rapidez y total asombro se dio la vuelta, olvidando todo lo que le afligía por unos segundos, y se topo con la mirada curiosa de Kiku Honda.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto.

-Yo…- sin razón alguna, bueno, la razón simplemente era que se ponía totalmente nerviosa cada vez que intercambiaba palabras con el peli negro- Decidí quedarme un rato a estudiar y cuando salí me encontré con todo esto…- suspiro, más que nada molesta- ¿Y tú?-

-Ya veo… yo me quede porque tenía que terminar un trabajo- miro hacia ambos lados y noto que el pululo de gente aumentaba cada vez mas-¿Cómo se irá?-

-Ni idea…- un nuevo suspiro apareció en sus labios.

-Somos dos entonces- rio un poco, con algo de nervios.

-Lo único que nos queda… es irnos caminando- soltó la portuguesa con una mano en la barbilla y mirando como la gran cantidad de personas salía de los al rededores.

-¡¿Qué!?- otra cosa más e iba a terminar desmayada, eso seguro- ¿Esperas que me vaya de aquí hasta mi casa?- grito, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No, tampoco estoy loca- bufo- Mi primo vive aquí cerca, vayamos todos hasta su casa, ya hable con él y todo- sugirió.

Alice miro a Kiku, que se encontraba pensativo, y una vez que noto como le miraban sonrió de lado dándole un toque de confianza a la chica.

-Está bien- dijo entre dientes, resignada- Pero… ¿Si nos pasa algo?- no era la persona más confiable del mundo, sabia de los peligros de la calle y eso le asustaba.

-Calma- Fátima coloco un brazo alrededor del hombro del japonés- Tenemos a un hombre con nosotras que nos defenderá- y lo miro.

Kiku se tenso, más que nada por el contacto, y no dijo nada. Era cierto que era bueno en el Kendo pero no daba confianza de que pudiera defenderlas con eso, y el solo pensar en las muy diversas armas que usaban los delincuentes lo puso más nervioso aun. Solo había que verlo, no era del tipo de chico que hacia esas cosas, si a simple vista parecía un debilucho.

-Se van a quedar ahí o se moverán-

Una cuarta voz se escucho a su costado, interrumpiéndolos. Los tres vieron hacia allá y notaron al escocés algo cabreado, todo porque no logro terminar su examen gracias a lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Ian?- alzo una ceja la rubia, no esperándose que el estuviese ahí.

-No, el monstruo del lago Ness- rodo los ojos, con sarcasmo, logrando que la inglesa frunciera el ceño ¡Aun cuando sucedía aquello, y era su hermano, la seguía tratando así!

-Ya se acabo la paz, llego el amargado- la castaña le dijo mirándose las uñas con despreocupación, solo por molestarlo, a lo que este la fulminó con la mirada.

Ya iban a iniciar a pelear, como siempre. Y así mismo paso.

Kiku y Alice escuchaban todos los insultos, indirectas y mucho mas que se dedicaban los dos mayores. Se miraron entre sí, pensando en que hacer para detenerlos, y al final comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida dejando los gritos cada vez atrás.

-No tienen remedio-

-Considere que se llevan bien… creo-

Alice se llevo una mano a la boca, para evitar una risita. Tal vez todo se salió de control, por la jodida tubería de gas que tuvo que romperse en esos momentos y por eso se evacuo a las personas del campus y cerraron las avenidas principales, por lo menos, a pesar de todo, tuvo la oportunidad de pasar un ratito con el peli negro, tal vez… y sacase algo de todo ese desastre, aunque no era el momento exacto como para pensar en eso.

-¡CUIDADO!-

Un grito desprevenido, solo un estúpido grito que de por poco hizo que el corazón de la rubia saliera de su pecho, y hasta un brinquito había dado por inercia. Si antes estaba molesta, ahora estaba furiosa al saber que el señor, el muy cabron, la había asustado sin razón alguna

Kiku miro como el hombre se iba riéndose en dirección contraria a ellos, ese tipo sí que era raro, o estaba drogado. Miro a la rubia y noto que tenía la cabeza gacha, apretaba los puños con fuerza y temblaba levemente; al darse cuenta de esto último se preocupo.

-¿Alice-san? ¿Esta…?-

Cayo al ver el cómo los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia. Avergonzada, desvió la mirada reprochándose a sí misma por el haberse mostrado así ante el japonés ¡Si de seguro debía estar pensando que era una llorona de primera! Es más, ni sabia el porqué lloraba, solo estaba bastante molesta y no podía evitarlo.

La rubia se sonrojo al sentir él como el chico le abrazo con total delicadeza y a la vez con algo de torpeza. Cuando salió del asombro, relajo los músculos y se dejo abrazar mientras su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, sin poder evitarlo, solo rogaba que el chico no se diera cuenta.

-Sigamos, aun nos falta mucho por recorrer- deshizo el abrazo y le sonrió a la más baja, una sonrisa cálida y llena de confianza. La inglesa asintió, sintiéndose mejor.

-S-si…-

Y sin previo aviso, Kiku tomo una de las femeninas manos, por motivo de seguridad más que nada, pues había mucha gente y no quería que se perdiera. Aunque, dejando la parte responsable de lado, se sentía demasiado a gusto con aquel contacto, nunca pensó que la mano de la chica fuese tan cálida… ese contacto le dio fuerzas y seguridad a sí mismo.

Alice, por su lado, se sonrojo inmediatamente, mas no hizo algo para alejarse del contacto, pues no reprochaba al japonés por haberlo hecho, al contrario, lo agradecía… era algo que ella deseaba hacer desde que iniciaron el recorrido pero, como siempre, no se animaba.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, viendo el cómo las cosas en su entorno estaban cada vez mas alteradas ¿Qué tanto problema podía ocasionar la fuga de gas de una tubería rota? Ok, el gas era peligroso… así que había razón por el cual ponerse así, aunque eso sí, la gente era demasiado exagerada…

Hubo un momento en donde la inglesa inicio a respirar agitadamente, todo por el cansancio. Kiku no se quedo atrás, aunque tenía mucho más resistencia gracias al deporte que practicaba, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviese exhausto. Ambos tenían ya como veinte minutos caminando al mismo paso apresurado, era de esperarse el cansancio en sus rostros.

-¿Le parece si nos detenemos a tomar algo?- sugirió a la chica de su lado.

-Pero… -miro hacia los lugares en donde vendían comida y bebidas- Todo está repleto de gente… -hizo una mueca- ¿Crees que alcancemos sentarlos si quiera?-

-No lo sabremos, si no lo intentamos- y le sonrió jalándola un poco de la mano para desviarse al establecimiento más cercano.

**.**

Como era de esperarse, todo estaba lleno de gente. A Alice le toco pelear con un par de chicas de su edad por un par de asientos, en ese momento agradeció de que el peli negro estuviera en la cola para comprar, pues de no ser así la hubiese visto actuar diferente… correr a la chicas fue algo difícil y que requirió carácter.

Ahora, dicha rubia se encontraba sentada, y con ambos pies sobre la silla que aguardaba para Kiku para que nadie venga a robársela, un poco pensativa mientras esperaba las bebidas.

-Sera que si…- se mordió el labio inferior, su corazón latía con rapidez y pudo notar que no era solo por el cansancio. Quería decirle… decirle que le quería... a Kiku, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Decírselo así de la nada? Eso tampoco, considerando que era un buen momento ya que estaban ellos solos, bueno, en la parte en la que no había ningún conocido de ambos cerca. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco era la ocasión… no con ese problema allá afuera.

Suspiro, y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. No supo cómo y porque, pero desde que se sentó ahí su mente solo le decía una y otra vez _"díselo" _y no sabía si acatarlo o no… tenía miedo ante su reacción, sabía más que nadie de lo reservado que era el asiático.

-Por fin-

Sus pensamientos y dudas se vieron interrumpidos ante la imagen y voz del peli negro que regresaba con un par de bebidas frías y refrescantes. Este le entrego una, a lo cual agradeció, y se sentó en la silla que ella estaba apartando para él.

El chico pudo darse cuenta ahí, que la rubia estaba extraña… estaba como que nerviosa, pero muy diferente a como se la encontró en la universidad… no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que podía pasarle, y sin poder evitarlo, se comenzó a preocupar. Quiso preguntar, pero prefirió callar, pues si realmente sucedía algo malo ella tenía que contarle ¿Verdad?

-Kiku…- susurro, dejando el vaso ya vacio sobre la mesa- Hay un problema- lo miro seria. El chico trago saliva- Nosotros nos vinimos sin Fátima, y ella es la única que sabe en donde queda la casa de su primo- bajo la cabeza, rayos, había actuado sin pensar en ese detalle ¿Y ahora? Mas problemas…

-Cierto…- se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos y hablo bastante bajo, cayendo en el error.

Alice saco su teléfono y solo espero que las líneas no estuvieran colapsadas, pero cuando apenas iba a desbloquearlo una llamada entrante llamo su atención y le alivio al a vez.

-¿Alice? ¿Dónde están? Se perdieron así de la nada…-

-¡Fátima!-

De ahí le comento el sitio exacto en donde estaba y se entero que ella, y su hermano mayor, estaban ya en donde su primo. Habían llegado demasiado rápido más bien… bueno, luego preguntaría, lo importante de ahí era llegar hasta allá.

**.**

-Ya estaba pensando en una excusa para que no me castigaran por lo que sea que te hubiese pasado-

Alice resoplo, desviando la mirada y molesta. Ahí estaba su hermano otra vez con sus_ cariñosos_ comentarios.

-¡Oh! Mis pequeños ¡Estaba tan preocupada!- dramatizo la portuguesa abrazando protectoramente a los recién llegados.

Cuando por fin los dejó libres, Alice se dirigió a ella.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí tan rápido?-

-Ah…- giro el rostro, mirando al peli rojo el cual se hizo el que no estaba prestando atención- Ian "pidió prestara"- hasta comillas hizo con los dedos- Una moto… y aquí estamos- sonrió al final, como si fuera la cosa más genial del mundo.

Se hizo un silencio luego de que la castaña hablara, y la mirada de la rubia no expresaba felicidad…

-Ni que me la fuera a quedar, aquí la dejare por si el dueño regresa-

-No creo que el dueño llegue hasta mi casa…- el primo de Fátima intervino en la conversación. Era un joven, menor que los cuatro, moreno, de cabello oscuro y que provenía de Brasil.

-Eso mismo le dije yo, pero no hizo caso- salió a la defensiva la castaña.

-Sí, porque gracias a mi fue que llegamos sin molestarnos en caminar todo eso- bufo- Mal agradecida-

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo…- suspiro la rubia, ya viéndolos pelear otra vez. Kiku, que se mantenía en silencio a su lado, rio levemente.

-Alice-san- la susodicha capto su atención- Fue lindo pasar esta tarde con usted… bueno… independientemente del desastre que había-

-E-eh… -aquello tomo fuera de base a la chica, lo cual se sonrojo al instante, pero recupero la compostura- Llámame solo Alice por favor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad- le sonrió levemente.

-Si así lo quiere, así será- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias- y por impulso se acerco al chico y beso su mejilla con rapidez.

Kiku se coloro, no esperando aquello, y notando lo muy avergonzada que estaba la rubia, tanto que hasta se metió en la pelea de los dos mayores para acabarla. Ahí supo… que aquello que siempre sentía cuando estaba con ella era más ni nada menos que un sentimiento especial… era amor.

Y ambos, Kiku y Alice, eran ajenos y la vez conscientes de lo que el otro sentía. Algo en el fondo les decía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero sus mentes pesimistas y cerradas le decía todo lo contrario…

Será cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas entre ambos se den… muy poco tiempo.

**.**

-¿¡QUE!?-

Su grito se escucho de aquí a Pekín, casi…

-¿Cómo que mi carnet no está? ¡No juegue conmigo!-

-Señorita… ya le dije que aquí no se encuentra, no han traído ningún carnet con esos datos. Lo siento-

-Maldita sea…- dijo entre dientes antes de darle la espalda e irse de ahí ¡Bien bueno! Su carnet estaba oficialmente perdido.

-¡Alice!-

Una vez que salió de la sala en donde conversaba con aquel estudiante miembro de la asociación de la ruta que iba hacia donde ella vivía, escucho la voz del japonés no muy lejos suyo.

-¿No tenias clase, Kiku?- le pregunto cuándo lo tuvo cerca, el chico negó.

-Ven conmigo- la tomo de la mano y salieron de la facultad.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Ya no se sentía como antes, pues había pasado ya una semana desde el acontecimiento anterior_, _en el cual no hubo ninguna desgracia, y las cosas entre ambos eran más sueltas, había más confianza…

-¡Me gustas!-

El silencio reino, tan solo era audible el sonido de las ramas de los arboles al ser movidas por la brisa de la mañana, una brisa bastante refrescante considerando el sol tremendo que hacía.

-K-kiku…- reacciono, su rostro se volvió tan rojo como el tomate. Pero aun así estaba muy feliz.

El japonés, arrepentido por la forma tan brusca en la cual le soltó todo, estaba por dar una sustentable razón. Pero no conto con que los labios de la inglesa se posicionaran en los suyos… lo había besado… ¡Eso era bueno!

**.**

-La juventud es tan hermosa-

-Hablas como si fueras una vieja, oh disculpa, si lo eres-

-Imbécil…-

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí?-

Fátima lo miro y repaso los acontecimientos, cuando vio a Kiku tomado de la mano de Alice al salir del edificio supo que algo se traía en manos, que por fin iba a decirle lo que sentía, porque si, ella lo sabía. De ahí, se topo con el escocés, y lo arrastro hasta allá en contra de su voluntad ¿Por qué? Porque quería molestarlo, nada más.

-En vez de estar de metiche con ellos…- Ian agrego- ¿Por qué no mejor te preocupas por ti misma…?- vio a la portuguesa alzar una ceja- Por nosotros-

-Tú solo no quieres quedarte atrás de ellos ¿Verdad?- se reincorporo y le sonrió con sorna.

-Tal vez…-

Los dos estaban más que claros que ahí, entre ellos, había algo…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Solo espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado tan fail... me disculpo si fue asi, y tambien por si hubo algun error, yo siempre reviso pero siempre hay algo que se escapa.

y por si alguien pregunta... ya a mitad de abril, mi carnet no ha aparecido u_u (si, lo de carnet me paso tal cual X'D)

Sin mas ¡Muchas gracias por leer! comentarios son bien recibidos~ n-n muchos sabemos que esos son alimento para el autor~ (XD)


End file.
